De Reojo
by absolutDNX
Summary: AU. Una clara discontinuidad en la realidad mata al Lord Oscuro antes de ke el elegido llegue, pero se encarga de darnos un reemplazo para ambos.


**De Reojo**

-Prólogo-

**Deja-Vú**

El frío se apoderaba del castillo, en conjunto con la nevada. Nadie sabía quién venía en ese corcel negro, galopando desde Hogsmeade. Nadie excepto Albus Dumbledore. Los pocos alumnos que estaban aún en el Gran Salón sintieron el frío, cuando el hombre dejó su corcel apostado en el establo, y entró en el castillo. Más de uno conocía su nombre, mas no se atrevían a mencionarlo. Éste hombre, ataviado con su túnica y capa negra, no se detuvo a observar más que lo justo, y eso sólo incluía a los profesores y a los fantasmas. Y a una chica, que lo estaba esperando justo afuera, al lado de la gárgola.

-Buenas tardes, mi señor.

-Hola, Black. Veo que te has informado de mi visita. Si logro mi cometido, nos veremos más de lo que tu crees.

-¿Por qué, mi señor? -preguntó la chica, que tenía cerca de 16 años. A pesar de eso, ya dominaba casi todas las Artes Oscuras, a las que había sido confiada por su señor.

-Porque quiero ser profesor en Hogwarts, Black.

-¿Por qué no se quita esa máscara? Al profesor Dumbledore no le gustará -Voldemort se sacó su máscara, permitiendo que su discípula pudiera verlo.

Voldemort estaba completamente cambiado a como había dejado Hogwarts. Antes era atractivo, con sus ojos pardos. Ahora estaba deteriorado por los múltiples hechizos con los cuales había experimentado.

-¿Por qué deja que le ocurra esto a su hermosa cara, mi señor? -dijo Bellatrix, acariciándole el rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso, Black. La belleza no es tan importante; no tanto como el poder.

Subió hasta el despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore, y golpeó, sin antes vacilar. Le tenía respeto, pero el respeto que se le tiene al enemigo. Era el único que jamás había sucumbido, y eso era gran hazaña.

Albus Dumbledore llevaba esperando cierto tiempo. Se paseó de aquí para allá, sumido en sus cavilaciones. La respuesta era obvia; el enigma era el por qué de la pregunta. Tom sabía que recibiría un no como respuesta, pero aún así había venido. Y lo peor, y eso era lo que más le hacía dudar: había venido con sus seguidores, los Mortífagos. Aberforth había mandado una pequeña _scop_ con un trozo de pergamino escrito rápidamente:

_Querido Hermano_

_Te escribo para avisarte que unos tipos vestidos de negro han alquilado unas piezas en Hog's Head. Parecen sospechosos, y tu alumno, Tom Riddle, los guía. Tú me pediste que te mantuviera informado de cualquier anormalidad._

_Se despide,_

_Aberforth Dumbledore._

Dumbledore cesó de caminar por su despacho, y se sentó en su sillón. Poco después, la puerta sonó.

-Pase.

Lord Voldemort pasó, mirando a los ojos azules del director. Era el mismo, a excepción de que su pelo era ahora canoso.

-Buenas noches, Tom -saludó Dumbledore-. ¿Quieres sentarte, por favor?

-Gracias -respondió Voldemort, y ocupó el asiento que le señalaba-. Me enteré de que lo habían nombrado director -dijo con una voz ligeramente más alta y fría que antes-. Una loable elección.

-Me alegro de que la apruebes -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. ¿Deseas beber algo?

-Sí, gracias. Vengo desde muy lejos.

Dumbledore se levantó y fue hasta el armario, una especie de mueble-bar. Tras ofrecer a Voldemort una copa de vino y llenar otra para él, volvió a sentarse.

- Y bien, Tom... ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Voldemort no contestó en seguida, sino que antes bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Ya no me llaman «Tom» -puntualizó-. Ahora me conocen como...

-Ya sé cómo te conocen -lo interrumpió Dumbledore sonriendo con cordialidad-. Pero para mi siempre serás Tom Riddle. Me temo que ésa es una de las cosas más fastidiosas de los viejos profesores: que nunca llegan a olvidar los años de juventud de sus alumnos.

Alzó la copa como si brindara con Voldemort, cuyo semblante permanecía inexpresivo. La atmósfera cambió sutilmente, y Voldemort se percató de que no podía dictar los términos de la reunión.

-Me sorprende que usted haya permanecido tanto tiempo aquí -dijo Voldemort tras una breve pausa-. Siempre me pregunté por qué un mago de su categoría nunca había querido abandonar el colegio.

-Verás -repuso Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír-, para un mago de mi categoría no hay nada más importante que trasmitir la sabiduría ancestral y ayudar a aguzar la mente de los jovenes. Si no recuerdo mal, en una ocasión tú tambien sentiste el atractivo de la docencia.

-Y todavía lo siento -dijo Voldemort-. Sólo me preguntaba por qué usted... por qué un mago al que el ministerio le pide tan a menudo consejo y al que en dos ocasiones, creo, le han ofrecido el cargo de ministro...

-De hecho, ya van tres veces -precisó Dumbledore-. Pero el ministerio nunca me atrajo como carrera profesional. Ésa es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza, sin sonreir, y bebió otro sorbo de vino. Dumbledore no interrumpió el silencio sino que esperó, con gesto de tranquila expectación, a que su interlocutor hablara primero.

-Aunque quizás haya tardado más de lo que imaginó el profesor Dippet -dijo Voldemort por fin-, he vuelto para solicitar por segunda vez lo que él me negó en su momento por considerarme demasiado joven. He venido a pedirle que me deje enseñar en este castillo. Supongo que sabrá que he visto y hecho muchas cosas desde que me marché de aquí. Podría mostrar y explicar a sus alumnos cosas que ellos jamás aprenderán de ningún otro mago.

Antes de replicar, Dumbledore lo observó unos instantes por encima de su copa.

- Sí, desde luego, sé que has visto y hecho muchas cosas desde que nos dejaste -dijo con serenidad-. Los rumores de tus andanzas han llegado a tu antiguo colegio, Tom. Pero lamentaría que la mitad de ellos fuean ciertos.

Impertérrito, Voldemort declaró:

-La grandeza inspira envidia, la envidia engendra rencor y el encor genera mentiras. Usted debería saberlo, Dumbledore.

-¿Llamas «grandeza» a eso que has estado haciendo? -repuso Dumbledore con delicadeza.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Voldemort, y dio la impresión de que sus ojos llameaban-. He experimentado. He forzado los límites de la magia como quizá nunca lo había hecho nadie...

-De cierta clase de magia -precisó Dumbledore sin alterarse-, de cierta clase. En cambio, de otras clases de magia exhibes (perdona que te lo diga) una deplorable ignorancia.

Voldemort sonrió por primera vez. Fue una sonrisa abyecta, un gesto maléfico, más amenazador que una mirada de cólera.

-La discusión de siempre -dijo en voz baja-. Pero nada de lo que he visto en el mundo confirma su famosa teoría de que el amor es más poderoso que la clase de magia que yo practico, Dumbledore.

-A lo mejor es que no has buscado donde debías.

-En ese caso, ¿donde mejor que en Hogwarts podría empezar mis nuevas investigaciones?. ¿Me dejará volver?. ¿Me dejará compartir mis conocimientos con mis alumnos? Pongo mi talento y mi persona a su disposición. Estoy a sus órdenes.

-¿Y qué será de aquellos que están a tus órdenes?. ¿Qué será de aquellos que se hacen llamar, según se rumorea, «Mortífagos»? -peguntó Dumbledore arqueando las cejas.

Voldemort se sorprendió de que el director supiera ese nombre; sus ojos destellaron rojos y sus estrechos orificios nasales se ensancharon poniéndolo de manifiesto.

-Mis amigos se las arreglarán sin mí -dijo finalmente-, estoy seguro.

-Me alegra oír que los consideras tus amigos. Me daba la impresión de que encajaban mejor en la categoría de sirvientes.

-Se equivoca.

-Entonces, si esta noche se me ocurriera ir a Hog's Head, ¿no me encontraría a algunos de ellos (Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov) esperándote allí? Unos amigos muy fieles, debo reconocer, dispuestos a viajar hasta tan lejos en medio de la nevada, sólo para desearte buena suerte en tu intento de conseguir un puesto de profesor.

La precisa información de Dumbledore acerca de con quién viajaba le cayó aún peor a Voldemort; sin embargo, se repuso al instante.

-Está más omnisciente que nunca, Dumbledore.

-No, en absoluto. Es que me llevo bien con los camareros del pueblo -repuso el director sin darle importancia-. Y ahora, Tom... -Dejó su copa vacía encima del escritorio y se enderezó en el asiento al tiempo que juntaba la yema de los dedos componiendo un gesto muy suyo.-Ahora hablemos con franqueza. ¿Por qué has venido esta noche, rodeado de tus secuaces, a solicitar un empleo que ambos sabemos que no te interesa?

-¿Que no me interesa? -Voldemort se sorprendió sin alterarse. -Al contrario, Dumbledore, me interesa mucho.

-Mira, tu quieres volver a Hogwarts, pero no te interesa enseñar, ni te interesaba cuando tenías dieciocho años. ¿Qué buscas, Tom?. ¿Por qué no lo pides abiertamente de una vez?

Voldemort sonrió con ironía.

-Si no quiere darme trabajo...

-Claro que no quiero. Y no creo que esperaras que te lo diera. A pesar de todo, has venido hasta aquí y me lo has pedido, y eso significa que tienes algún propósito.

Voldemort se levantó. La rabia que sentía se reflejaba en sus facciones y ya no se parecía en nada a Tom Riddle.

-¿Es su última palabra?

-Sí -afirmó Dumbledore, y también se puso de pie.

-En ese caso, no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

-No, nada -convino Dumbledore, y una profunda tristeza se reflejó en su semblante-. Quedan muy lejos los tiempos en que podía asustarte con un armario en llamas y obligarte a pagar por tus delitos. Pero me gustaría poder hacerlo, Tom, me gustaría...

En ese momento, Dumbledore miró la ventana, que estaba copada de nieve en su base. Una lechuza marrón con las alas ligeramente rojas pasó, acompasadamente. Voldemort, que seguía parado, trató de interpretar el rostro del anciano, y lo único que encontró fue el deseo de que se fuera. Dumbledore seguía mirando los terrenos, y de pronto la misma lechuza marrón de alas rojizas pasó, con el mismo avance acompasado, y _en la misma dirección_. Sus sentidos quedaron alerta; eso no era normal.

-Un _deja-vú_. Qué extraño.

-_¡Noyerence!_

Dumbledore actuó rápidamente, tanto como sus reflejos le permitían, y desvió el hechizo del Lord Oscuro. Las facciones de éste se deformaron de odio, y de su varita salían chispas verdes.

-Jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas, Tom. Atacar por la espalda... francamente...

-¡Callese! -chilló Voldemort, enfurecido.-¡Qué sabe usted!

-Sé muchas cosas, Tom. Por ejemplo, sé que acabas de avisar a tus leales que estás en peligro, a pesar de actuar indiferente. Sé que estás planeando matarme y hacerte con el cargo del colegio. Y sé -añadió, sacando su varita- que mi cuerpo docente está detrás tuyo, emboscándote.

-¡No puede ser!

-Oh, Tom, si que puede ser, y lo es. ¿Pensabas que sólo tú jugabas sucio?

Voldemort se giró, quedando cara a cara con Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn y Filius Flitwick.

-Hola, Tom. No te veía desde la graduación, aunque si he tenido noticias de ti.

-Minerva... cállate -le espetó Voldemort a su antigua condiscípula.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El cuerpo inerte del mago tenebroso que sucedería a Grindelwald tocó el suelo con un golpe sordo, y Minerva lo tomó de un brazo. Lanzó su cadáver por la ventana, por la misma ventana donde había pasado dos veces la lechuza que había cambiado el futuro de manera impactante. Sus fieles seguidores lo rescataron luego, dándole una sepultura digna de su amo. Pero sólo una persona pasó la noche junto a su cadáver. Sólo una persona lo lloró realmente. Y sólo una persona juró venganza contra los que habían asesinado a su único amor real en la vida.

Bellatrix Lestrange salió con honores en todas sus clases, y luego nadie supo nada de ella hasta diez años más.

**Disclaimer: La conve entre Voldie y Albus es de HBP, no me acuerdo cual capítulo. La idea del deja-vu y el cambio de realidad es de los creadores de Matrix. Pero este AU tan loco y volteao es mio x) y verán a lo ke puede llegar mi locura.**


End file.
